Dante
Background Dante is a devil hunter who hails from Red Grave City and happens to have ended up in Starcrossing not long before Christmastime. Born to the devil who was once the right-hand man of the then ruler of the Demon World and a human mother, he carries on his father's legacy by thwarting any possible Underworldly re-invasion of the Human World. His entrance into Starcrossing all started when he opened the door to his workplace (which normally resides in Red Grave) and found himself in the middle of New Donk City. Of course, work had been quite slow as of late, so not only was he in another world but was also near-bankrupt. After some exploring about the island, he found a certain village full of sakura trees.. Story After humorously de-escalating a conflict between a certain Bakugou and residents of Blossom Village through letting himself be knocked about like a punching bag, the human-demon hybrid found himself becoming a sort of de facto bouncer. Once he'd become acquainted with the island's inhabitants and to an extent, the world of Starcrossing itself, the usually apathetic and work-hungry Dante couldn't find himself but start to care about his newfound allies. This was made no less apparent when the Fell Dragon Grima made his return to the island after more than half of a year's length of time, and the devil hunter made his name known through assisting in the initial efforts to resist Grima. Nearly just a week after the new year was rung in, the Saiyan prince Vegeta announced the start of a tournament for 64 of Starcrossing's finest fighters to duke it out. Taking the opportunity to make more of a name for himself, Dante could not help but excitedly join the bandwagon albeit being initially cynical of the other participants. This attitude would eventually change once he met Michi Nisenaki in the crowd of spectators viewing Parsley and Ruby Rose's bout. Her overall cheeriness and eagerness to see fun fights made Dante think twice about seeing the competition in such a bad light. Once the flamboyant hunter faced off against Mario himself, this proved true, and he saw the legitimate sincerity and righteousness in the plumber's manner of battling and general conduct. After the next round or so in which he put his style to the test against Clownpiece and won, Dante found himself joining up with Michi's Short Squad as an ally. It did not take long until the Squad had gotten embroiled in the homicides of a certain Darkter, so the crew went to work with the help of the Detective Prince himself – Goro Akechi. Thanks to the detective's briefings, Dante learns that his Shadow is very likely deep within Mementos, and that the Darkter cannot target those who have awakened their Personas from their initial states as Shadows. On round four, after surprisingly pulling out the rug from under Kirby, a certain brother of Dante's had made his way to Starcross for a short-lived congratulation.. Personality Despite typically facing seemingly overwhelming odds and foes, Dante has always remained a flippant figure considering he will often play around with his enemies. Even in tense situations, the devil hunter will very likely remain carefree and simply act as though there were no big deal. Were he to know for certain that a possible opponent was weaker than he, Dante would either simply pull his punches (as in the case with his first bout with his nephew, Nero) or refrain from fighting altogether. Despite being seemingly callous or apathetic, he does maintain a sense of justice which is likely inherited from his father. Aside from those he would call friends, Dante also cares strongly for his family – even for his brotherly rival Vergil. As fighting malevolent and supernatural enemies is more or less his line of work, the devil hunter lives for a good bout or so. Strangely enough, though he may complain about needing money to pay for his workplace's bills, Dante has never once required that someone hiring him pay. Oftentimes in Starcrossing, his lackadaisical nature will often lead to near-absentmindedness. Abilities and Gear Thanks to his being half-demon, Dante has numerous Tricks up his sleeve. These include: * The bare necessities of being superhuman; those being inhuman strength, agility, and even durability considering the many times he's been impaled, even with entire relatively large swords. * A healing factor that puts even Deadpool to shame though this need not make him completely invincible. * Proficiency with close-ranged combat, especially with any melee weapons. * Proficiency with long-ranged combat, especially with firearms. * His signature four styles of choice: Trickster (his speediest and most evasive), Swordmaster (expands his melee potential), Gunslinger (expands his ranged potential), and Royalguard (his parry and counter). Additionally, he has kept two from back in his younger days like Quicksilver (timestop) and Doppelganger (summons a double to mirror his every move) should a situation ever call for them. * By tapping into his demonic side, Dante can use the form known as a Devil Trigger '('DT) which boosts his already impressive abilities for a limited time. * More recently, he has learned to tap even more into his devilish abilities through the use of his Sin Devil Trigger '('SDT) which allows him to be on par with the highest ranking demons such as his father Sparda, but it lasts for even less time than the normal DT. Of course, no hunter's complete without their own tools! * The Devil Sword Dante (DSD): A sword created from the fusing of an older blade in his younger years (Rebellion) along with one his father was known for using (Sparda) — this sword not only shares Dante's name, but it also contains his will. * Balrog: A set of gauntlets and greaves acquired after Dante's trouncing of a bigshot demon also named Balrog. It works through two modes: Blow Mode (boxing-like attacks) and Kick Mode (breakdancing-like attacks). This weapon can be "Ignited" (adding a fiery effect to attacks) through landing 10 hits in Blow Mode or manually lighting it up with a dance in Kick Mode. * Ebony '''& Ivory': Dante's specially designed handguns which thankfully never require reloading as his demonic power allows for constant loading of ammunition. Weak as each individual shot may be, this is not necessarily the case at all for when he switches to '''Gunslinger'. * Coyote-A: Unlike his pistols, this double-barrel shotgun needs to be reloaded with each pull of the trigger as both barrels fire simultaneously. Becomes much, much more useful with Gunslinger. * Double Kalina Ann: A pair of rocket launchers on loan from a female friend of his; they can be combined to perform Cascade (a sensibly effective laser) or even Mega Cascade (a much more prolonged, wider, and long-reaching version of Cascade), just a few of his hardest-hitting ranged attacks. * Cavaliere: While at first glance just an odd looking motorcycle, upon seeing it one would get the impression that it worked as though the wheels were effectively the blades of a chainsaw. This Devil Arm can even be separated into two halves to function as gnarly chainsaw-swords, even. * Dr. Faust: Gifted to Dante by a lady friend of Nero's. Faust is a cowboy hat that, once put on, spawns a red scarf which lengthens depending how many Red Orbs Dante has on-hand. It can even be thrown to enemies and, on direct contact with it, places a spectral version of Faust on their head regardless of previous headwear. Upon the real hat's return to Dante's hands, he can immediately pull off his signature Hat Trick '''and its pose(s), causing any foes' spectral versions of Faust to explode into a shower of Red Orbs. Like his other ranged gear, '''Gunslinger '''allows for even more techniques. * '''Cerberus: A three-for-one weapon acquired from the eponymous devil dog – ice nunchaku, an electrifying three-section staff, and a fire bo-staff. Friends Sans Considering their relatively lax attitudes, it's no wonder why they immediately got friendly with each other. Dante holds Sans in high regard due to his being able to tell that the skeleton has a few Tricks up his sleeve that he'd rather have downplayed and ability to make a damn fine strawberry sundae. He and Sans often get into zany shenanigans whenever downtime comes about due to their easily being bored. Mr. Game & Watch Of all things to have surprised Dante about Starcross, seeing a straight up two-dimensional figure was somehow not the strangest thing he's seen so far. Oftentimes the two will tag along to see what's what, be it a Shorty Squad matter or general Blossom Village one. When it came time for the two to do battle in the tournament, Dante consistently especially made sure to not go completely all-out against Game considering his being 2D making him relatively fragile compared to the others. Despite eventually blowing the little LCD friend up with a Mega Cascade from his Kalina Anns, = Category:MaskedDalek47's characters Category:Heroes